


photograph (we keep this...)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 401, Chapter Related, Fluff, I AM NOT READY FOR 402, M/M, Silly Boys, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: After the Black Jackals - Adlers match ends, Hinata goes to ask Kageyama for a favour.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	photograph (we keep this...)

“Hey, Kageyama!” 

Kageyama turns. “What now?” He’s tired as all hell, and for all that he does want to spend some time catching up with the dumbass, he wants to go do his post-match cooldowns more. He's _so damn_ _tired_. (The good kind of tired, yes, but still. _Ugh.)_

Hinata skids to a stop in front of him and pulls his phone out of… Kageyama doesn’t know where. He doesn’t think he wants to know. “Let’s take a photo!”

Kageyama blinks. And then blinks again.  _ Well _ , that’s… unexpected. Not random, because Hinata has a habit of doing random shit at random times, but certainly not something Kageyama had honestly expected. “What? Want to gloat a bit that you won this time?”

Hinata frowns a bit at that, pouts. (It's…  _ something.) _ “No. Shut up. It’s not that,” he says, and he sounds sulkier than Kageyama has heard from him since… hell, probably since their first year of high school. “Come on, We’ve been partners for four years, and friends for longer now, and I realized the other day that the only photos we have together are group photos.” 

Which, if Kageyama thinks about it, is probably true. He still doesn’t see the point. “So?”

Hinata scratches at the back of his neck.  _ “So, _ I was thinking we could take one now, just you and me, in celebration of our first professional match against each other.” 

Kageyama thinks about it, then shrugs. It’s not that big a deal, he guesses. “Okay.” 

The way Hinata brightens up at that is entirely uncalled for, in Kageyama’s opinion, and he tells Hinata that. And then it’s Hinata’s turn to shrug _(and why is his face_ _red?)._ “I mean, I even have a selfie with Oikawa-san of all people, but I don’t have one measly photo with you. It’s weird.”

It is, a bit, but that’s hardly Kageyama’s fault. “I said  _ okay _ , dumbass. Let's take the damn thing so we can go do our cooldowns already."

Hinata's eyes go as wide as volleyball.  _ "Oh _ . Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about those."

"Dumbass."

"Shut up." Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama (who has to physically stop himself from making a grab at it with his hand, for some reason), and steps closer, raising his phone, camera app ready.

"Ready?" Hinata asks, and Kageyama has to roll his eyes. 

"Just take the damn thing!"

"Alright, alright."

And before Kageyama knows what's happening, Hinata's hooking an arm around his neck and pulls him in, closer to his height. "Still so damn short," he can't help snarking.

_ "Shush, you." _

And for some reason, that makes him snort out a huff of laughter. 

And just like that, it's over, it’s done, and Hinata's letting him go. "Thanks, Kageyama-kun," he says, nose in his phone.  _ (His face is still red. Why the hell-? Ah, well, whatever.) _ "I'll send it to you later."

"Mn." Not that he cares. (But he  _ does _ , surprisingly.) 

"Talk to you later?"

Kageyama looks at Hinata, really takes him in (the brat's barely standing on his feet and  _ still  _ he's acting like having gone so many sets at full power isn't such a big deal, damn him), and feels a shiver go up his spine. "Yeah," he says. "Later."

He has things to do now, but yeah,  _ definitely later. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheran's Photograph.


End file.
